Carga Misteriosa
by Liz Eden
Summary: Após meses na estrada, Pedro e Bino decidem voltar para casa e descansarem por algum tempo antes de voltarem ao trabalho. Porém reencontram um velho amigo que lhes oferece uma entrega para Belém, no Pará e que lhes renderá um bom dinheiro. Mas só há um problema: a carga é perecível, deve ser entregue em um curto prazo e... Ninguém sabe o que é. Temporada de 1979.


**Disclaimer:** _Carga Pesada_, suas personagens, enredo, locais e títulos reconhecíveis foram criados por Carlos Queiroz Telles, Gianfrancesco Guarnieri e Walter George Durst e são de propriedade da Rede Globo de Televisão. Esta história foi escrita para o entretenimento, não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro com isso.

Após uma longa e cansativa viagem para entregarem uma carga em Fortaleza, Ceará, os amigos Pedro e Bino fizeram uma pausa em uma lanchonete na estrada antes de prosseguirem viagem de volta para casa.

Bino amava seguir viagem pelas estradas do Brasil, mas confessava que mal cabia em si de saudades da mulher Dadá e das crianças. Já Pedro... Bem, Pedro não tinha família e nem um lugar fixo. Jamais abriria mão de sua liberdade como solteirão convicto para constituir família e ficar preso a diversas responsabilidades como o melhor amigo. Sua vida era percorrer as estradas brasileiras e a amar as mais belas mulheres... Mas é claro que nesta volta para casa, acompanharia Bino.

- O que eu mais quero agora é descansar! Não sabe o quanto eu quero dormir em uma cama de verdade, Pedro. – Bino confessou, enquanto tomava o pingado e mordia a torrada.

- Sei... Às vezes dá mesmo vontade de se recostar em um lugar. Mas o que eu quero mesmo é beijar uma morena.

- Pedro... – o amigo já foi repreendendo-o.

- Descompromissada é claro, Bino! – defendeu-se ele, levantando as mãos em inocência, mas sem poder conter a risada ao lembrar-se da última enrascada em que se metera.

Quando se levantaram para fechar a conta e irem embora, ouviram uma voz conhecida chamando por eles: era Moela, um velho amigo de estrada, que não viam já há muito tempo.

- Pedro, Bino! O que vocês dois estão arrumando?

- Moela! Há, há, há, há!...

Os três homens sentaram-se, pediram mais um cafezinho e foram colocando a conversa em dia. Pedro e Bino contaram que ainda ganhavam a vida como caminhoneiros e que provavelmente fariam isso até o fim de seus dias. Já Moela mudara de ramo: agora ele mesmo agenciava algumas entregas e recebia uma boa comissão de ambas as partes.

- Hoje Pedro e eu estamos voltando para casa após meses pegando estrada.

- Ah, mas não me digam uma coisa dessas! Pois eu ia propor a vocês uma entrega que lhes renderá uma bolada!

Os amigos de tantos anos se entreolharam, cheios de dúvida. Logo agora!

- A gente agradece a oferta, Moela. Mas não podemos aceitar. Minha família está me esperando em casa...

- E além disso estamos na estrada há muito tempo. Queremos tirar um descanso, ao menos por algum tempo.

Moela virou os olhos, pegou um palitinho do paliteiro que estava à mesa e o colocou entre os dentes, mordendo. E fitou os antigos amigos displicentemente, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia pensar em uma maneira de convencê-los a aceitar a carga.

- Descanso não coloca dinheiro no bolso, minha gente... O trabalho é que sim. E essa carga que eu estou oferecendo vai render um dinheiro muito bom! O fim de ano está aí e vocês sabem que as coisas não estão fáceis pra ninguém...

Pedro e Bino se entreolharam novamente, sem saberem que resposta dar a ele. Isso porque em parte Moela estava certo. A vida estava difícil para todo mundo e uma chance a mais de ganhar dinheiro era tentadora.

- O que você acha, Pedro?

- Bom... Dependendo do local da entrega, pode ser que valha a pena.

- E vale! – Moela interferiu, aumentando o tom de voz – Vai para Belém, no Pará.

- É uma viagem longa...

- Mas que lhes renderá bons frutos, meus amigos! Eu garanto!

- E qual é a carga? – Bino quis saber.

- Olha, sobre isso... – Moela se aproximou, apoiando os braços nos ombros dos caminhoneiros – É segredo.

- Segredo? Mas como assim segredo, diacho?

- Segredo, ora! O cliente faz questão de manter isso em sigilo Pedro, sabe-se lá por quê. Mas pelo que ele está pagando, quem se importa?

Tirando o chapéu pequeno e surrado que tinha na cabeça, Bino passou os dedos entre os cabelos de disse: - Iiihhh... Não estou gostando nada disso! A gente precisa saber o que está levando! Se a carga é ou não é perecível...

- Ah, é perecível! Isso é tudo o que eu sei. E por isso vocês precisam entregar dentro do prazo, nem um dia a mais!

Bino já ia responder que não aceitariam, mas pensando no dinheiro, Pedro se adiantou:

- A gente aceita, não é Bino?

- Mas, Pedro!... A gente nem sabe qual é a carga!

- Ah, mas o Moela tá certo! Se o cara está pagando uma bolada, quem é que vai ligar pra isso? A gente só tem que entregar no dia certo!

Se dando por vencido, Bino concordou. Dadá ficaria tão brava com ele... Mas era por ela, pelos pequenos e também pelo melhor amigo é que faria isso.

_Continua..._


End file.
